


Earth's Mightiest Heroes

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Cute, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: The Avengers and The Umbrella Academy cross paths and a certain knife throwing vigilante catches your eye





	Earth's Mightiest Heroes

The Avengers, Earths mightiest heroes.

You were fairly certain that there wasn't exactly anybody queuing up for the title...until today.

"What the hell is The Umbrella Academy?" Tony confronted the guy Luther.

Today really had taken an odd turn for sure.

A simple enough mission, yet somehow you seemed to have been double booked with another organisation.

The two men squared off - which looked funny to you since the other guy had a very clear height advantage.

Before you could comment though you felt a bullet pierce through your thigh.

"Son of a bitch" you yelled out as you turned and spotted the apparently not quite dead enough agent on the floor.

You raised your gun to shoot him but before you could a knife sliced past you and lodged itself between the guys eyes.

When you turned back around you saw one of 'the umbrella academy' smirking at you with his arms crossed.

"I can handle myself thank you very much" you took a step in his direction before stumbling slightly at the pain in your leg.

"You sure about that?" his smirk only grew.

Narrowing your eyes at him you pulled the blade from the now properly dead guy on the floor without raising a finger.

Before the guy could react the knife flew towards him and stopped mere centimeters from his face, hovering in the air.

The smirk fell from his face as he watched the knife float before him.

"Y/n, play nice" Steve finally arrived to calm the situation "get back to the Quinjet so that Bruce can get you sorted" he nodded to your leg.

Rolling your eyes, you dropped the knife and gave the guy one last look before turning around and limping carefully back to the jet.

\-------------------------------

With your leg dealt with you were sat in the kitchen munching on a cold slice of pizza when you were interrupted by FRIDAY.

"Can all Avengers please report to the briefing room immediately".

"Ugh" you grabbed a slice of pizza to go and made your way there.

"This better be important" you mumbled around a big bite of pizza as you entered the room, stopping mid bite as you noticed the people from earlier.

"Y/n, please have a seat" Fury gestured to an empty chair at the table.

You sat with a huff as you finished the slice of pizza, meeting eyes with the knife guy from before as you did.

"We're here to discuss a coalition between The Umbrella Academy and the Avengers" Fury got straight to the point.

"Do we get fancy costumes?" one of them spoke up with a smirk.

"Not now Klaus" the big guy scolded.

You listened as Fury and Luther went over terms and conditions, starting to drift out of the conversation.

Scanning the room you met eyes once more with knife guy, he smirked at you across the table and winked.

Rolling your eyes at him you tried to focus back on the topic of discussion.

When the meeting was finally finished - and it was established that the Umbrella Academy would be working in cooperation with the Avengers from now on - you got up and strolled from the room with Nat.

"Y'know Diego has been giving you the eyes" she leaned and whispered in your ear with a smile.

"Who is-" Knife guy you figured "What's your angle Nat?"

"Nothing" she grinned "just thinking you could do with getting some" she playfully nudged you before speeding away.

You shook your head at her as she went, a smile on your face.

"So it looks like we're gonna be seeing more of each other" the man in question suddenly appeared at your side.

"I guess we are" you turned to look at him "let's hope we don't show you up too much".

"Maybe you should be worried it will be the other way around" he rose an eyebrow at you.

You were about to reply when the guy -Klaus- from earlier strolled up and threw his arm over your shoulder "so my brother thinks you're cute by the way".

Looking back at Diego you saw him open his mouth slightly and glare at Klaus.

You smirked before reaching and closing his mouth for him "I guess he's not too hard on the eye himself".

With that you turned and strolled away, feeling both sets of eyes on you.

-x-x-x-x-x-

With the union between your teams in place you were scheduled to have some training days together.

You walked into the gym with Bucky, laughing at something he'd just said when you realised you were both the last ones to arrive.

"Late again guys, c'mon" Steve gave you both an exasperated look.

"Sheesh, chill out Steve, we're only like 2 minutes late" Bucky playfully pushed his friends shoulder.

"Yeah Steve, chill out" you grinned and Steve simply rolled his eyes at you before calling everyone around so he could explain the exercise.

Seemed simple enough, capture the flag was a pretty easy game after all. 

The 2 teams were made up of both Avengers and the Umbrella guys.

You were teamed with Bucky, Nat, Wanda, Luther and Five.

"Y'know I can literally just teleport and get that flag for us right?" Five asked in a bored tone.

"Pretty sure that's cheating" Nat commented with a smile "as hilarious as it would be to see Tony's face".

"What about keeping our flag on the move?" you asked with a raised eyebrow "nothing in the rules about that".

"Loophole" Bucky grinned at you "Steve's gonna hate it".

"It's a gift" you smiled proudly.

"So if Five and Nat stick to defense the rest of us focus on getting their flag" Wanda spoke up.

"They will probably keep Klaus and Allison on defence" Luther commented "Diego I'm not sure".

"Tony and Steve will inevitably on the attack" Nat added "Clint will most likely pick a snipers view".

"You wanna deal with him?" you asked Wanda.

"I'm on it" she smirked before starting out to find Clint.

"Bucky you get Steve" Nat continued "Luther can you keep Allison and Klaus occupied?".

"I'm really not convinced Klaus will be an issue" he crossed his arms "he will be more distracting to Allison than any of us".

You laughed at that "guess I'll go for Diego then".

"Yes girl" Nat threw you a wink.

Rolling your eyes at her you noticed Luther giving you a confused look and Five looking like he knew something you didn't.

"Right let's go win this shit" Bucky spoke before turning and jogging off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After sneaking past Allison and Klaus - the former was distracted by her brother as predicted.

The flag was in your sights, but you hadn't seen any trace of Diego.

You heard a yell from Clint as he was found by Wanda and smirked to yourself.

"Fuck it" you told yourself before standing from your cover and running for the flag.

Before you could grab it though you sensed somebody approaching your left and turned just in time to deflect Diego's fist.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" he smirked.

With a shrug you threw your own punch which he deflected.

You both sparred and neither of you seemed to be getting the upper hand.

Growing tired of the game you got an idea.

Pulling him closer you pushed your lips against his.

As predicted he froze before placing a hand on the back of your head and kissing back.

Despite thinking about aborting the game and simply enjoying the kiss you hooked your leg round the back of his and pulled.

He landed on his back looking up at you with wide eyes as you reached and grabbed the flag.

"Sorry did you get a bit distracted?" you asked as you waved the flag in your hand victoriously.

"You cheated" he told you.

"Kissing isn't against the rules" you smiled "don't be a sore loser Dee Dee".

Offering your hand to him to pull him up you waited for the rest of the team to get the message that the game had been won.

He took your hand but rather than let you pull him up he pulled you down over him.

"I suppose it was worth it" he met your eyes once more with a wide grin.

Not able to resist you closed the gap and kissed him once more, able to fully lose yourself to the kiss this time.

"Awh, come on Diego you let her get the flag for a bit of action?" you were broken apart by Klaus.

Allison was watching you with an amused look on her face.

You moved to get up but Diego cheekily pulled you back down for a little longer before letting you go.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After that game you had continued to spend time with Diego.

When the team found out they were happy for you despite being "sick of seeing you two give each other puppy eyes".

It had been just over 2 months and the teams had completed over half a dozen successful missions together.

You, Bucky, Nat, and Diego were currently on a mission in a terrorist base in Mexico.

"I've got what we came for" you heard Nat in your ear "pull out".

"Easy peasy" you replied as you began to make your way out, stopping when you rounded a corner only to come under fire.

Before you were shot somebody pulled you into a doorway.

"Hey" Diego smiled down at you despite the circumstances "what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"You flirting with me?" you rose an eyebrow playfully.

"Can't resist a beautiful face" he replied as he pulled you into a kiss.

"Not really the time guys" you heard Bucky over the comms device in your ear.

You and Diego pulled apart and shared a laugh.

"Suppose we best deal with these fools" Diego nodded in the direction that the bullets were coming from.

You nodded before stepping from the cover and holding out your hand, stopping the bullets before they hit you.

Seconds later Diego was stood next to you throwing knives.

"You know you've never officially asked me out" you told him as you continued down the hall.

"I thought we had a pretty mutual agreement" he told you as he continued to fight.

"How romantic" you smirked as you pulled a gun from a guards hand and used it to knock him out.

"I can be romantic" he argued as he took out another 2 men.

"Sure you can" you winked as the last guy fell to the ground "we go on lots of fun dates like this".

"You wanna go on a date?" he rose an eyebrow at you and turned to face you.

"Are you asking?"

He rolled his eyes at you before stepping closer and meeting your eyes "y/n would you like to come on a date with me?"

"I suppose I'll think about it" you played.

Diego stepped forwards and grabbed you playfully.

"Guys! The place is rigged, get out now!" Nat's frantic voice ruined the moment.

"Shit" you both mumbled as you began to run towards the exit.

The door was in sight when the building began to shake around you.

Thinking quickly you used your powers to pull 2 metal doors from their hinges and around you both.

You had to focus as the building crumbled around you, keeping your makeshift shields up around you both becoming more difficult.

"Y/n!?" Diego was looking at you with concern as he placed his hands on your face and wiped blood from your running nose.

Before you could reply your vision went dark around the edges before everything was dark.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shit! Are they still in there?" Bucky asked Nat as they both watched helplessly as the building crumbled.

Nat's face went blank before she turned around and went to call the rest of the team.

Just over an hour later and they were all rushing from the Quinjet.

"FRIDAY scan for Y/n and Diego" Tony asked his AI as they all waited anxiously.

A location popped up on Tony's screen and they all rushed to start clearing the debris. 

As Luther pulled a large chunk of the wall away the team saw two malformed doors encompassing something.

Moving them away revealed Y/n and Diego unconscious and clinging onto each other.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A beeping sound was the first thing you heard.

Opening your eyes you found yourself in the medical bay back at the compound.

You groaned as the pain finally hit you.

"Y/n!" Nat and Bucky rushed to your side from where they had been sat at the side of the room "you're all right, calm down" they soothed.

"Whe-" you tried to speak but were cut off by coughs.

"Here" Bucky grabbed a glass of water from the side-table and helped you drink.

"Where's Diego?" you asked once you had drank.

"He's gonna be fine" Nat assured you and you finally felt a little calmer.

"Can I see him?" you asked.

"You need to rest first" Nat told you "you were hurt pretty bad".

You were about to protest when you felt yourself growing drowsy once more and fell back into a deep sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next time you woke you spotted Klaus sat on the chair beside your bed.

"Hey" you croaked out as you came around more.

"Hey there sleepy" he greeted with a grin "you look like shit".

You laughed lightly "screw you Klaus".

"Diego would be heartbroken" he joked.

Rolling your eyes at him you moved to sit up in the bed with a great struggle.

"How is he?" you asked.

"Unfortunately the accident hasn't made him any prettier and he still has an attitude about him" Klaus answered with false sincerity.

"Asshole" you told him.

"He's fine" Klaus finally relented "just a few cuts, bruises and broken bones. I don't see why everyone is being so dramatic".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later and you were finally allowed to leave the medical bay.

You had a broken wrist, and a few broken ribs but other than that it was mostly just cuts and bruises.

When you finally found your way to Diego he had a plastered leg and his arm in a sling.

You felt bad that you hadn't been stronger.

"Hey you" he smiled over at you.

"Hey" you made your way over to the bed and took his hand in your uninjured one "I was worried about you".

"I'm all good" he told you "are you okay?"

"Had worse" you shrugged.

He shuffled over in the bed and pulled the covers back for you to join him.

"The nurse is gonna tell us off" you told him as you carefully got onto the bed and cuddled into his side.

"Oh well" he pulled you closer "it's worth it".

You closed your eyes and simply enjoyed being close to him again for a while.

"I'm sorry I wasn't stronger" you eventually told him in a whisper.

"What are you talking about" he moved your face to look at him "you saved us both".

You couldn't meet his eyes.

"Hey" he finally caught your eyes "you saved my life. And I love you".

Pausing as you realised what he said a smile slowly crept onto your face "do you mean it?"

"Do I lie to you?" he smiled sincerely at you.

"I love you too Diego" you carefully moved to kiss him.


End file.
